1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycle devices and more specifically it relates to a spokeless bicycle system for providing a bicycle that does not have spokes within the wheels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycles have been in use for years. Typically, a bicycle is comprised of a frame, handle bars, a pair of wheels rotatably attached to the frame, and a chain connected between the rear wheel and the drive system of the bicycle. The wheels of a conventional bicycle typically have a plurality of spokes that extend from a central hub to the interior surface of the rim of the wheel.
Conventional bicycles with wheels that have spokes is that the user constantly has to maintain the tension upon the spokes especially during rough riding conditions. If the user does not maintain the tension upon the spokes the wheel will not provide the desired performance for the user. Bicycles that utilize wheels with spokes are also dangerous in the respect that clothing and feet often times are caught within the spokes sometimes leading to injury of the rider.
Examples of attempted solutions to conventional bicycles include U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,354 to Elliot; U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,327 to Bell; U.S. Pat. No. 5,423,560 to Warrick et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,635 to Lu which are all illustrative of such prior art.
Elliot (U.S. Pat. No. 5,626,354) discloses a bicycle transmission. Elliott specifically teaches a continuously variable friction drive transmission by driving the rear bicycle wheel by frictional engagement with a rotating rim driver.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for providing a bicycle that does not have spokes within the wheels. Conventional bicycle devices require the utilization of wheels with a plurality of spokes which are undesirable.
In these respects, the spokeless bicycle system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a bicycle that does not have spokes within the wheels.